A Maplestory Story
by Kelly4321
Summary: The black mage in Mapleworld was once sealed and has broken the seal many years later. New heroes have risen to the challenge, and this story features all Maplestory classes. Will they be able to defeat the black mage?
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, there was a dark evil that shrouded the world. The evil came from one source of power—the Black Mage. Fortunately, many heroes gathered and rose up to the challenge of defeating it. They could only, however, manage to seal him. Now, in present times, the mysterious creature has broken out of his seal and sent monsters everywhere to claim the world once again into his hands. But new heroes will arise and conquer the Black Mage once and for all.

Alex rose from his bed, stretching, and yawned. It was dawn, and he was about to go train. He got ready to go out, and picked up his sword and shield when suddenly, a girl kicked down the door of his mushroom house.

"S-Sarah? What are you doing here so early?" Alex stammered, shocked to see her come in so wildly. Michael appeared too, shaking a little nervously, as he always did when he thought he was in some kind of trouble.

"You were taking too long to get ready, so we came here to get you!" Sarah replied. She walked over to Alex, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house, stepping on the broken door on the way out. Michael apologized about his broken door, and was quiet for the rest of the day.

The weather was beautiful, with the sun shining down, few clouds in the air, and a slight, refreshing summer breeze to keep cool.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, struggling to pull away from Sarah, but she refused to let go and tightened her grip. Michael looked at Sarah questioningly, also wondering the same thing.

"We're going to train, obviously. We need to practice, practice, practice for the fight with the black mage! And I'm determined not to lose!" She responded proudly. Sarah was a spearwoman, and she was very prideful of herself. Michael was a page and he was always nervous or worried about something. He was very cautious, but will always get the job done. Lastly, Alex was a fighter and always remained neutral. He would step into the middle of an argument; show that both persons both had decent points, and breaks up the fight.

Michael sighed. The three of them had been training every day all day for two weeks now, and he wondered if they would ever get a break. Alex heard him, and suggested that instead, they would help people that were in need. Sarah grunted, shaking her head. But Michael looked thoughtfully, and said "Sure. I'd rather do that than just fight monsters all day."

They walked around Henesys, asking around for anyone that needed help. Finally, an old lady asked for help.

"I need 25 slime gels, and one pig's head to make the medicine needed to help my son. Please hurry!"

As the trio made their way to fight slimes, Sarah complained, "Why couldn't she just get the gels herself?"

"Didn't you see how frail she was? I mean, she's just an old lady for crying out loud!" Alex pointed out. "Still, slimes are so easy to beat…" Sarah muttered. Michael silently agreed with her, though he'd prefer helping out people than just killing monsters.

A few minutes later, they had finally gathered all the slime gels. "Great! Now all we need is one pig's head." Alex said enthusiastically. "That's just disgusting. Poor pigs, no wonder they attack people." Michael sympathized. "Do you eat pork?" Sarah asked. "Well yes but-" "Then you're going against your words."

The group finally arrived at the pig farm, but something was wrong. There were no pigs to be seen anywhere.

"Where are they all?" asked Michael nervously. Sarah suggested that maybe they all ran off, but Alex and Michael weren't convinced. They continued walking cautiously, until…

BANG! A pig charged into Michael and knocked him over. Alex and Sarah swiftly turned around to see what was going on. "Look out!" Michael shouted, but it was too late. Pigs had rammed into Alex and Sarah as well, and they tumbled to the ground. The pigs snorted and grunted as they all started piling up on the three warriors. "I can't move!" Alex muffled. Soon, due to lack of oxygen, the group had gone unconscious.

When they woke, they found themselves tied to a tree with ribbons from ribbon pigs. Their hands were also tied behind their backs. The three tried to struggle out, but it was no use. The ribbon was too strong to break through. When they looked up, there were slimes and pigs alike, gathered around. And there was a slime much bigger than the rest, that stood out to them.

"Greetings all pigs and slimes alike, and prisoners." The giant slime looked at the warriors with a glint in his eyes. "I am king slime, ruler of the slimes and helper of the pigs." The crowd of monsters cheered.

"Blrblrblrblrblrbrubblersoblr!" The slime was making strange noises that the threesome couldn't understand. " I wonder what he's saying…Maybe they're going to eat us." Michael whispered, a chill running through his body. Alex and Sarah looked at Michael doubtfully. "They might kill us, but I doubt they'll eat us." Sarah spoke truthfully. Alex gave her a look of disapproval. He knew she may be right, but he didn't want Michael to be more scared than he already was.

As King Slime went on with his speech, Alex, Sarah and Michael tried to figure out a way to escape. However, they couldn't come up with any ideas except begging to be released. So that's what they did.

"Oh please let us go, please! We'll never hurt another slime or pig again! Please please please! We are so sorry!" Michael and Alex cried out. Sarah kept quiet-she was too prideful to be asking their enemies for help.

"Heh, look at those three dumb warriors down there begging for help from monsters to save them." The assassin Luke mocked. Joseph, the bandit, looked worried. "Shouldn't we help them?" He asked thoughtfully. Luke looked at Joseph in disbelief. "They can take care of their own problems." He stared back down at the warriors, with a glint of humor in his eyes. Joseph sighed. He knew he couldn't convince Luke to help someone out.

"Well _I'm_ not waiting around for them to get killed!" Joseph jumped down from the tree and charged at the king slime. The monsters were all dumbfounded for a few moments. Then they started to run at Joseph. Joseph slashed at them fiercely with his dagger, but he was badly outnumbered.

Still watching from the tree, Luke rolled his eyes. _That idiot_, he thought. _I guess I'd better help him out just this once. _Luke grabbed his throwing stars from his bag, and hurled them at the crowd of monsters. One by one the slimes and pigs were running away or faced death. Soon, all that was left was King Slime.

"How dare you kill my friends and think you can get away with it!" King slime shouted. To the group, it sounded more like "Blrblrblrburbleoifcblurbluraw!"

"I wonder what he's saying." Joseph said. Luke jumped down from the tree and threw a star at the giant green blob. Instead of hurting it, the star just squeezed into the slime and dissolved. Luke blushed embarrassedly. He expected to kill the creature in one shot, but it did no harm at all.

'Uh guys, can you set us free now?" Alex asked. Joseph looked back at the three warriors and nodded, running over. King Slime noticed and started hopping quickly to where Joseph was heading, making a loud thud every time it hit the ground.

"Look out!" Michael said, closing his eyes. King Slime was directly above Joseph, and just as he was about to get squashed, Joseph quickly cut the ribbon and everyone jumped out of the way of the slime. Alex, Sarah and Michael all went over to Joseph to have their hands freed as well. He cut the ribbons off each one, and then turned to face the King slime.

Alex and Sarah ran towards the slime and attacked, but their weapons got stuck in the slime and they pulled back, before the sword and spear dissolved.

"If our attacks can't do anything to it, how will we defeat it?" Alex asked. "We'll need a strategy…I got it!" Michael snapped his fingers and explained that they could lure it somewhere that has cliffs, and have it fall off.

"That's a great plan and all, but Perion is the only place that has such cliffs and that's pretty far away!" Sarah pointed out. Michael shied away .

"We'll have to think of something fast, before that ugly thing kills us all!" Luke exclaimed. The slime was hopping towards them, and the group scattered before it landed onto the ground. It looked around, wondering whom to go after. It chose Luke.

Luke was running towards Nautilus. _Maybe it can't swim_. He wondered silently. As they neared the town, Luke slowed down a bit to have the slime catch up to him. They reached the waters edge and Luke jumped up onto the wire that was above them. He balanced on one foot and looked down. King slime jumped at Luke, and Luke slipped. He grabbed the wire with both hands and looked down. The green blob fell into the water and sank. Luke climbed back to land, and looked back once more. King Slime was finally defeated.

Everyone met back at Henesys. Alex and Michael said their thanks, but Sarah refused to be thankful. "We had everything under control." She said stubbornly. Alex elbowed her and apologized to the two thieves. "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. I don't wanna ruin my reputation." Luke crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"By the way I got a pig's head." Michael spoke up, showing the head of a pig. "Great, now we can turn the quest in!" Alex exclaimed. "Well, I'm going back to Kerning. It's getting late and I've had a long day." Luke said, yawning. "I'll come too!" Joseph said. "Alright see you all later!' Michael, Alex, and Sarah said their goodbyes to Luke and Joseph.

"Now let's go turn in the slime gels and pig head." Alex said. They went to the old lady and handed them in. "Thank you very much." The old lady said, and then she left. "Wait so we went through all that trouble and no reward?" Sarah complained. "Uh, the most rewarding thing is helping people?' Alex suggested, not even believing himself. "Well I'm going home, and tomorrow I demand that we train instead!" Sarah decided for the group. They all went home and dreamed of their adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellinia-the home of wizards and fairies. A forest with huge trees and the presence of magic that fills the air. This is where three magicians reside, and they are known as Carter the fire/poison wizard, Cheryl the ice/lightning wizard, and Maria the cleric.

Carter and Maria were waiting at the edge of town for Cheryl. "She's always late." Carter complained. "I think we're just early…Oh there she is." Maria pointed at the girl running towards them.

"You're late by 1 minute and 34 seconds." Carter evaluated. "I have really bad news!" Cheryl exclaimed, panting. "The whole town just turned into snails!"

"What? You've got to be joking…" Maria murmured. "No, really! Even Grendel has been snailified." Explained Cheryl. "I knew something was fishy when that stranger came and wanted to talk to Grendel…" She said, worried.

"A stranger? What did they look like?" Asked Carter. "Well they were wearing all black clothes, and hid their face with their hood…and I don't know if they were a girl or a boy." Cheryl described. "I just hope they don't do it to the other towns…" Maria nodded in agreement, but the trio didn't know where to start their investigation.

"I say we ask Grendel, even though he's a snail now…" Carter suggested. Cheryl shook her head and said "We can't, the snails can't speak." "Did you see which way the stranger was headed afterwards?" Maria asked hopefully. "Actually yes, they headed deeper into the forest…Quickly, we must go!" Cheryl, Maria and Carter teleported through the forest, searching for the hooded person.

"Stop! I see them!" Carter whispered, hiding in the bush. Maria and Cheryl stood next to each other behind a tree nearby and looked silently from their hiding place. "That's definitely who I saw." Cheryl said quietly.

Suddenly, a huge crocodile with a bird on top of it appeared before the mysterious person. "Did you do it?" The bird asked. "Yes I did, Grendel was a fool. I have his magic staff now." A deep, dark voice said. "Good. The black mage will be pleased…Now hand it over." The bird hopped off the crocodile, and held out his wing. An evil laugh from the hooded person sent chills down Cheryl, Maria and Carter's bodies. "You're as much as a fool as Grendel was!" The dark person waved the staff in front of the bird and crocodile, and they shrank and turned into snails. "You traitor!" The bird cried out before becoming a helpless slug with a shell.

Maria ran out into the open and prepared a holy arrow at the evil man. He quickly turned around and waved the staff, countering the arrow with huge fireballs. One came towards Maria, and she closed her eyes. Carter pushed her aside and took the hit, being burned brutally by the fire. He screamed in pain, but since he had magic guard on, it didn't hurt as much as it normally would.

Cheryl ran behind the hooded person, and shot thunderbolts at him. He turned around once more and the thunderbolts hit him.

"I got him, I got him!" Cheryl jumped up and down excitedly. But the dark clothed creature wasn't defeated yet. He was about to attack, but then as he waved the staff once more, he cried in pain.

"What's going on?" Maria asked. "I'm not sure, but I heard that Grendel's staff is hard to control and if you don't know how to use it properly, then you'll be facing extreme pain and even death."

Maria ran at the man and took the staff away. "You idiot! If you take it while it's hurting someone else, it'll hurt you too!" Carter struggled to get up and ran towards Maria. Maria collapsed on the ground, and clutched her stomach. "W-we need him alive to find a cure…" She forced herself to speak. Cheryl looked horrified at Maria's bravery. Then she noticed the evil man trying to escape. She summoned up the power of ice and had his feet frozen to the ground. Then she walked over and grabbed his collar. "You will tell us how to cure the people of Ellinia."

"Heh heh, I'll tell you as long as you let me live." The wind blew harshly, and the hood fell backwards from covering his face. A red face appeared, with horns on his head. Cheryl almost stumbled backwards, but refused to let go of her grip on his collar.

"Well tell us!" She shouted angrily. "Hmph, all you need is 10 slime gels, and 5 snail shells…Argh!" The demon suddenly had an arrow pierced through. Cheryl let go and saw on the other side an archer girl, and a crossbowman. "What are you doing? I was getting a recipe to heal the Ellinia people!"

"Oh come on! That was just a recipe for poison-didn't you know that?" The girl mocked. Cheryl blushed and asked "Are you sure? And who are you?" "Positive. My name's Natalie and this is Vance." The girl introduced.

"Greetings, it is a pleasure to meet you." Vance bowed as if he were a butler. "That's great and all, but we still need to find a cure for the fairies of Ellinia." Cheryl explained what had happened. Natalie and Vance listened.

"H-hey everyone! Maria's alive!" Carter called. Maria blinked and got up slowly. She winced at the pain in her side, but she was alive. Cheryl, Vance and Natalie went over to her, and Cheryl helped her up.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone…" Maria apologized. "It's ok, you're safe at least. It was a very brave thing to do." Cheryl responded, and she hugged Maria. "I was so worried. You're my best friend, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Maria smiled and hugged back.

Carter cleared his throat and said "I don't mean to interrupt, but shouldn't we find a cure for Ellinia?" "Oh yes, about that. I heard about the catastrophe in Ellinia, and I brought the cure with me." Natalie put her bag on the ground and went through it. She took out a big bottle of purple liquid, and said "This is the stuff. Each person only needs a spoonful to be brought back to their normal form.

The crew headed back to Ellinia and cured all the fairies and finally, Grendel, of their snailistic traits. When Grendel came back to his form, he spoke. "Thank you, young wizards and archers for bringing me back to my old self again. Maria, is that my staff?" Maria nodded and handed the magical cane over to him. "Thank you very much. You will all be known as heroes of Ellinia. We are all very grateful to you."

"By the way, Grendel, Maria was very brave today!" Carter excitedly explained how she took the staff away from the demon so that he'd tell them of a cure. Grendel listened, and at the end of the story he spoke again. "That was very foolish Maria. But you believed what your heart told you to do, and that is very honorable. Here, you deserve a more powerful wand than you have now." Grendel handed Maria a short wand with a blue crystal at the top of it. "Oh thank you so much, master. I will do my best as always!" Maria smiled and stared at her new, beautiful wand.

"Hmph well I suppose we don't get anything special from the great Grendel, even though we had the cure huh?" Natalie remarked. "Oh yes, I shall let Athena Pierce know of your heroism and you shall be given a great gift from her." Grendel said casually. "Oh. Anyway, let's get going Vance. Bye Cheryl, Maria and er…Carter." Natalie waved and left with Vance.

"Now for you two, Carter and Cheryl. You also deserve something for your efforts. Here, take these robes." Grendel handed two magician robes to Cheryl and Carter. "Thank you so much master!" They said in unison.

The sun started to set, and Carter, Cheryl and Maria all went back to their tree houses in Ellinia.


End file.
